


Distracted/taakitz

by theuntoldfortune



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Other, blupjeans, everyone is queer at least, taakitz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuntoldfortune/pseuds/theuntoldfortune
Summary: Taako meets a cute barista(In this au they aren't suddenly human but its like the modern world okay)





	1. Chapter 1

"It's not like I'm gonna do anything about it, Lulu," Taako sighed indignantly, swinging his legs over the side of the brick wall they were sitting on, overlooking a (semi)bustling city street.   
  
"Hey, we just moved here, Taako. I don't expect you to look for something immediately," Lup watched her brother carefully, but he seemed preoccupied in  studying the blinking street light not too far away. Since they had moved to this city, Taako had been a little more reclusive- still Taako, but reclusive- and she was beginning to worry about him. "But, y'know, a little romance in the workplace can't be too bad, can it?"   
  
Taako's mind was still swimming as he stared at the blinking light, thinking about his previous encounter. He had just started his first day at his new workplace, a cozy little cafe that he didn't really care for, but it had had a position open as head baker. When he went to bring a tray of scones to the front counter, he ran into the most unapologetically _attractive_ man he had ever laid eyes on, a tall barista who took the tray out of Taako's hand and whispered "thank you," with a welcoming nod.    
  
Suffice to say, Taako felt like he had met the man he was going to marry, or at least the man he was going to get with at some point or another.    
  
"Lup, workplace romance? Really? Just because you and Barry met at your research center doesn't mean it'll work for me."   
  
Lup narrowed her eyes. "Then why did you tell me about him?"   
  
Taako groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Because he's perfect." He locked eyes with his sister and they both laughed at his behavior.   
  
"Do you even know his name?"   
  
"His nameplate said Kravitz," Taako shrugged.    
  
Lup snorted. "Like the musician? How romantic."   
  
He shoved at her playfully, glancing at his watch.    
  
"Shit, I gotta go. Lunch is over." He hopped off the wall, ungrateful that Lup got an hour and thirty minutes off for lunch when he only got an hour. Thankfully Lup had come over to the café, so he really only had to turn a corner to go back in.    
  
He walked into the back of the café, slipping on his apron and washing his hands. He only really had to be here another hour to make sure everything was fully stocked, but he wanted to stay a little later to get to know the staff he would be working with. He took out some of the dough he had chilling in the fridge and began to work at it with his hands, distracted.    
  
The hour passed quickly, as Taako only had to do a few things and then clean up after himself. Once again, a waitress poked their head in and let him know the front counter needed more scones and asked him if he could please bring some up. He loaded a tray and walked into the front of the café, which was still bustling with people. As Taako began to really take a look around the place, he noticed how colorful the place was, along with the people both eating and working there. He smiled to himself as he distractedly reached the tray out for a waitress or waiter to take. He felt the tray lift out of his hand, along with a hand that was not his own brushing against his.    
  
Startled, he looked up into the stunning amber eyes of the oh-my-god-so-handsome barista, who took the tray and started filling a display case with a sort of gentle grace to they way he moved.    
  
"Thank you. I've been meaning to talk to you, actually," said Kravitz casually, not looking up from the display case.   
A lump formed in Taako's throat. Had he already done something wrong?    
  
"Oh?" He asked, trying to come off as collected. It must have worked, because  Kravitz didn't have any strange reaction to his words.   
  
"Yes, how is work going for you? Everything getting along well?"   
  
Taako eyed him, still hesitant to answer.   
  
"..It's.. been going quite well, actually" He placed his words carefully. "I'm just getting the hang of the kitchen setup and all-"   
  
"Is something wrong with it? Are you missing anything?" Kravitz interrupted, and he seemed to have a slightly worried look on his face.   
  
"Nono, it's all fine," Taako was still trying to play casual, but he felt relieved that Kravitz wasn't as cool as he seemed. "It's just.. bigger than I'm used to."    
  
He almost felt ashamed of the fact that he'd spent the last four years working in food trucks, following wherever Lup's scientific inquiries led them. After Lup found a 'permanent' job, Taako decided that he should build more job experience.    
  
Kravitz visibly relaxed. "Okay, sorry. I'm just now opening up that kitchen for more than store bought products, It's a little nerve wracking."   
  
Taako's heart fluttered in realization. This guy didn't just work here, he owned the café. Taako had wound up working for the most attractive man in the world.   
  
"Oh, I- I see." Taako said nervously, but then his cool self confidence routine took back over. "I'll let you know if I need anything in there. I can probably do amazing even if I don't have what I'm supposed to, though."   
  
Kravitz let out a chuckle, handing the now empty tray back to him. His gorgeous eyes glanced at the clock behind him. "Ah, it's after one. You're welcome to go home anytime as long as everything is cleaned up."   
  
Taako nodded curtly and retreated into the kitchen to make sure everything was in order. He eventually decided to head out, ignoring his earlier promise to Lup that he'd stay and socialize. He stuck his head through the window to the shop from the kitchen.    
  
"If it's okay, I'm going to head out now." He voiced to no one in particular. The waitress he remembered as Killian gave a friendly nod and a small wave as she emptied a tray of cups into a large sink. He found himself looking for Kravitz, to no avail. Letting out a shrug, he turned and took off his apron, walking out the back entrance of the building.    
  
The space behind the building was a small alcove, hidden from the rest of the street. Taako imagined people taking out the trash back here, taking smoke breaks, maybe sharing a cigarette with someone...   
  
He shook his head. _Go home,_ said his internal voice, _clear your head._ He had been alone too long. God, he just needed to get a dating app or something, but something about that didn't feel right to him.   
  
•   
  
When he got home, he practically fell onto the couch out of exhaustion- or was it frustration? He couldn't tell.    
  
"Rough day?" Lup sat at a table in the corner, peering into a microscope.   
  
"Why are you home already?"   
  
She shrugged. "I'm still working."   
  
"On what?"   
  
"Science stuff. You wouldn't understand."   
  
"Nerd."   
  
She smiled, not looking at him. The door opened again as Barry walked in, carrying several boxes of Chinese takeout. He plopped a box in front of Taako, who groaned in reply. Taako watched as Barry went over to Lup, setting down another box beside her and kissing her head. Barry squeezed her shoulder and whispered something in her ear, then came and sat on a chair across from Taako, taking out his own box.    
  
" _Wow_ , thanks. I was really craving insane amounts of MSG," Taako groaned, but sat up and began to eat his noodles complacently.    
  
Barry chuckled. "Lup says that hot guy has got you riled up."    
  
Taako made a mental note to chastise Lup, but he actually was okay with Barry knowing.    
  
"Uuuuuugh. He's hot and I'm frustrated."   
  
"Go for it then."   
  
Taako stirred his noodles, looking down at them quietly. "He owns the cafe."   
  
At this point, Lup looked up from her work.    
"You didn't tell me that!"   
  
"I didn't know!"    
  
Barry sat back in his chair. "Just don't tell anyone else," he said through bites of rice and chicken. "Not their business anyway."    
  
"I wouldn't tell anyone in the first place, Barry. It's just that he probably doesn't want to get involved with someone on his payroll."   
  
"That's true."   
  
Thanks for the help.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako continues to work with (for) a cute barista (the cute barista is Kravitz).

Taako glanced up from the magazine he was halfheartedly thumbing through to quietly watch through the window that led from the kitchen into the main area of the café. There was something different about this place than other coffee houses he had been in, but he couldn't quite place it. He spotted Kravitz leaning over on a table, casually talking with a customer he probably knew. His long dreadlocks fell gracefully over his shoulders, and Taako wondered how they would feel between his fingertips. He sighed like a lovestruck teenager, staring into what was essentially space before the oven timer reminded him that he had cupcakes that needed to be frosted.

He was the only one who worked in the kitchen. The job title was "head baker", but he was really the only baker. He poked his head out the window.

"Hey fellas, one of you-"

A tall half elven waiter turned around in response. 

"Yeah, sure, you. Come back here a second, darling."

The waiter set his empty tray in a sink and poked his head through the doorway hesitantly. "Yes, Mr.-"

"Taako." He sighed. "Just Taako. Do you know how to frost cupcakes, handsome?" 

The waiter swallowed nervously. "Do you need help?"

"Why else would I ask?"

The waiter washed his hands as Taako filled bags with the homemade frosting he had made earlier. The frosting was purple, with spots and streaks of blue to match the berry filling in the cupcakes themselves. He couldn't help from getting excited every time he got to make his food look beautiful. Even though he'd been working at the café for the past month now, he still felt as though he got to do something different every day, cupcake-wise at least. "So what's your name, again?" He called back to the obviously nervous waiter.

"Oh, it's, uh, Avi." He managed to get out. 

Avi walked over to the table Taako stood over, observing his technique, probably. 

"Yeah, just watch for a sec until you get the idea," Taako glanced over at him. "Besides, I might not even need you if your hands are that shaky."

"Sorry, I get anxious when I don't-" 

He watched Avi as his hands fumbled through his pockets. He pulled out a small flask and showed it off before hurriedly putting it back in his pocket. "When I don't drink."

Taako held back a laugh. "Fuck, see if I care. Drink up." He nudged Avi with his elbow. "Long as you don't get drunk, kimosabe."

Avi stared at him for a second before taking the flask back out and getting a quick sip out. He already seemed to visibly relax, like he had been restraining himself. 

"Are you sure it's okay? Kravitz doesn't like me to-"

"Hey, it helps me out. Now you won't knock anything over. Hopefully."

Avi laughed and picked up the other bag of icing, beginning to decorate the next tray over. "This is actually kind of easy."

"Don't go thinking you're a professional, they're just cupcakes." Taako smiled. He glanced up, startled to see Kravitz leaning against the doorway.

"Taking one of my waiters?" Kravitz said, but he had an amused look on his face. 

Taako looked back down at his cupcakes casually. "I needed help. Would you rather not have cupcakes in time?" 

Despite the tone of his voice, he was nervous. He didn't want to do anything wrong- he didn't want to have a bad reputation on his reference sheet. Whatever, he was going to be confident and Kravitz was going to see it happen.

The barista chuckled. "I guess I should've hired you an assistant in the first place. In fact, Avi here seems to be doing a decent job. You can keep him." 

Avi gulped. "Sir, I'm not-" He glanced down at his pocket, obviously thinking about being allowed to drink. "Actually, that would be okay, I think."

Taako took a just-frosted cupcake off the tray and held it out to Kravitz, who glanced at it before gently taking it from the elf's hand. He smiled gently down at it. "I'll... leave you two to finish your work. Avi, if Taako needs someone to help out, you better be there." He turned and left, the cupcake still in his hand.

•

Kravitz stared at the cupcake on his desk, still uneaten. What did it mean? He felt silly trying to figure out something as simple as a cupcake, but he just couldn't understand the gesture. It was beautiful, and it probably tasted great, but was it given with intent to date? Did he just want Kravitz to try his food? Maybe just a friendly gesture? Ugh, this was confusing. He stood abruptly and walked out into the main area of the café, looking around. The place was completely empty.

"Killian, where did our business go?" 

Killian looked up from her phone. "Just not busy today, I guess."

He looked around warily, trying to avoid a long glance at Taako cleaning up. Why did he have to be sick the day that he hired him on? Why did he have to interview over the phone? Why did he have to be such an experienced chef? Why did he have to be so attractive? God, not being able to hit on him was annoying. 

He sighed, putting his hands on his hips in exasperation. "We haven't had any business in the past hour."

He called all his staff together, including Taako, who stood next to Avi, his arms crossed. Kravitz had told Avi to stay with Taako because he was in need of an assistant, but now he was starting to regret it for some reason. 

"Alright, the café's been dormant, and since it's the beginning of June, we should celebrate anyhow. We'll close for today, but all the extra food is up for grabs- we can stay for the rest of the day and have fun." He watched the excited faces on the other workers, and the confused look on Taako's. "But you have to pay for drinks." There was a disappointed tone for a second, but then a waiter ran over to the window and turned the sign to 'closed' and shut the curtains, turning around with a smile as the rest of the staff cheered. Killian raised her hand like a schoolgirl. 

"Can I call Carey over?" 

"Yes," said Kravitz, happy yet tired. "You can all invite your significant others, but no more than two people per person, please." He didn't want to have a crowded shop, but he needed a break from the stress he seemed to be under. 

•

Soon enough, a bustling gathering was taking place. Taako leaned against a wall, next to Avi. 

"Thanks for staying with me while I wait for my boyfriend," Avi said, obviously feeling much more relaxed. 

"Ah, yeah, sure." Taako sighed. "Hey, why are we celebrating? Something about June?" 

Avi looked at the door excitedly, at a man with a guitar case on his back who knocked on the door. He walked away hurriedly, a smile on his face. He called back- "It's pride month!"

Taako's eyes widened as he watched Avi let the man in, hugging him and giving a quick peck on the cheek. He knew it was pride month, but what did a business have to do with that? His eyes searched for Kravitz, but he wasn't around. He owned the company, right? So he had to be in an office or something.  
Killian sat with a dragonborn woman, presumably Carey, and laughed as they held hands. He approached them, looking around. "Hey, Killian, have you seen Kravitz around?" 

Killian looked at Carey, and they both laughed. "Yeah, he's in his office," She pointed down the hall that led to the kitchen and restroom. "Second door on your right. By the way, this is my wife, Carey." She gestured next to her at the smaller girl who nudged her at the word wife, like it was an inside joke or something.

"Pleased to meet you. We'll catch up in a bit." He smiled and waved and then turned around toward the hall.

He opened the door to see Kravitz poring over his desk, examining some files. He also noticed the cupcake sitting at his desk, but he chose to ignore it. 

"Hey, cool party," he said cooly. "Wanna join in?"

Kravitz looked up, but didn't move his head. "I just need to finish this, I'll be out to make drinks soon."

"I wasn't asking for that, but come to think of it, I do have a question."

Kravitz turned his full attention to him. He gulped.  
"Why are we celebrating for pride month?"

Taako stared at Kravitz as he stumbled over his response. 

"I- We- Do..." Kravitz took a breath. "You do know this is a queer cafe, yes? I guess I neglected to say so explicitly."

Taako's mouth opened for a second, but then he closed it. It made sense now that he thought of it, but why hadn't anyone told him? 

Kravitz seemed to read his mind. "I thought you were aware, judging by the way you answered questions in the application. If I recall correctly, you put that you were 'excited to find a place where I fit in'?"

Taako's mind boiled for a second. "That- my sister filled out the application. I mean, she asked me the questions and I answered, and she typed them down. That st- sorry, I just wasn't aware." 

Kravitz seemed surprised. "This is- sort of a personal question, Taako, but... are you queer?"

Taako watched Kravitz clench his hands. He must have regretted asking that question, because they weren't looking at each other.

"I, uh..." Taako began, and then he realized that there was no point in feeling awkward about it because he would probably be more ashamed of being straight.

"Yeah," he said, putting his hand on the back of his neck in nervousness. "I'm gay. Coincidentally."

Kravitz leaned back in his chair, and Taako could have sworn he saw the ghost of a smile. Maybe that was just hopeful imagination.

"Well, you probably guessed as much, but so is practically everyone here."

"Even you?" Taako blurted. He didn't mean to say it aloud.

Kravitz chuckled, that wonderful, deep laugh. "Even me."

"Oh, sorry, I mean- are you waiting for your partner still?"

"No," Kravitz suddenly became interested in his paperwork again. "Don't have one. I'll be out after I finish this up."

Taako nodded, ducking out of the room.

He talked with Carey and Killian, and learned quite a bit about them. They invited him to hang out afterwards and he said he'd think about it. He was just considering that he should head out when Kravitz walked into the room and talked to some people who seemed to really like him. Taako excused himself and walked over to casually lean on the counter that Kravitz would, coincidentally-on-purpose, be making drinks at. True to his speculations, Kravitz found his way over behind the counter and looked at Taako. 

"What'll it be?"

"Do you have Grey Goose?"

Kravitz rolled his eyes at him.

"Okay, if you wanna be boring," Taako joked. "An iced Americano would be great."

The barista began to put the drink together with the ease of someone who'd done it a million times- and he probably had. He caught him occasionally sneaking glances at Taako, probably hoping for a reaction. Taako was definitely staring, but not so much at the drink. He looked at Kravitz' hands, the careful precision and grace in them. He looked at Kravitz' waistcoat, dressed so carefully for someone who made drinks at a café. Lastly, he looked at His eyes, deep red with traces of yellow and orange. They were fucking beautiful. 

Taako reached to hand Kravitz the money for the drink that had just been made, but Kravitz shook hit head, placing the clear cup on the counter. 

"This one's on the house." He put a finger to his lips and smiled.

Taako hesitated to take the drink. What is that supposed to mean?

"I- have to get back to my sister." He stared at Kravitz, not moving despite his announcement. They stood there for a second, staring.

"Is it-" Taako whispered. He didn't finish the thought. They stared at each other a few minutes more, Kravitz' gaze unwavering in a gentle warmth. 

"You should get back to your sister," Kravitz whispered quietly, leaning in closer against the counter that separated them.

"I should."

"We should stop whispering."

"Thank you for the drink."

"You're welcome." They were both smiling gently, nervously.

Taako turned and left the café.

When he got home he threw his umbrella on the floor and fell into a chair in a huff, sipping the rich drink he still clutched in his hand. 

"Lulu, you are not gonna believe the day I had."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you want to ask me any questions, I have a tumblr: limegremlin


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a while. This chapter is gay. thank u.

Taako woke up to the sound of a doorbell ringing, and then silence for a few moments. He buried his head in his pillow, only to be disturbed once more by the annoying ring that punctured his sleepy demeanor. He rolled out of bed, cursing at Lup for being able to sleep through anything, and hastily ran through his hands through his hair in an attempt to look like he'd been awake longer than thirty seconds. He stumbled through the house, glancing at an electric clock. 12:34. It was his day off, but he didn't expect to sleep in that late. Lup and Barry were obviously already gone, otherwise they would have gotten the fucking door. Once again, the bell rang out in a shrill tone, chastising him for sleeping so late.

"Hold on, I'm here," he wiped the sleep from his eyes and opened the door, looking up at a tall, dark, and handsome figure Taako immediately recognized as none other than his fucking boss- the man, the myth, the incredibly hot legend, Kravitz. 

The barista turned his attention from wandering around the hall back to Taako. "Hi, Taako, you left your umbrella yesterday..." 

He pulled from behind his back the long purple umbrella that had 'Taako' engraved on it, a gift from Lup. Taako couldn't help but notice that Kravitz was still impeccably dressed, minus the flashy apron he usually adorned at work. 

"Oh, yeah, thanks," he went to take the umbrella from the other's hand, then hesitated, pulling his arm back suddenly. "Wait, how did you get my address?"

Kravitz looked away nervously. "It was... on your employee file," He fumbled with one of the buttons on his long, black coat. "I knew the umbrella was yours, and I just checked to see if you lived in town."

"Oh." Taako should have felt alarmed that someone could find that kind of information so quickly, but he just stared at Kravitz. 

"Do you... wanna come in? It's probably pouring outside." Taako looked at his umbrella in the other's hands, remarking that it was wet and Kravitz had probably used it on his was over. 

"Oh, I- sure, if you'll have me," Said Kravitz, as he gently stepped inside, watching the elven man close the door. 

"Do you want something to drink? I have tea, coffee, milk..." Taako trailed off, making a vague gesture with his hand. He looked at Kravitz, who was taking in the scenery of the apartment casually.

"What kind of tea do you have?" 

Eventually they settled down, each with a drink in hand. Taako pulled out a stack of movies and had Kravitz pick one (they were all movies from the eighties and nineties that Barry loved to watch), and they sat in the living room- Taako on the couch, Kravitz on a chair- watching the opening commercials. Taako's phone buzzed, and he checked it to see a message from Barry: 'do we have any paper plates?'   
Taako quickly typed back: 'No, Fuck off I'm on a date', and hit send before realizing that it wasn't really a date, more like he was just hanging out with his boss. He looked over at Kravitz, who was watching the movie with casual interest, and who looked back at him after noticing the attention.

"Are you sure it's okay that I stay here, Taako?"

God, the way he said his name was so gentle and sweet, like he was entertained by the concept of Taako's personality, yet found it worth saying delicately. Taako gestured to the window, where rain fell in sheets.

"You should stay until the rain is over. It could get a lot worse out there, and you don't have an umbrella, homie."

Kravitz nodded, sipping his tea thoughtfully. "Thank you," he said quietly, after a second of thought.

"No prob, Bob."

The two of them finished the first movie, and a second, and halfway through their third they delved into a conversation about human psychology- paving the way to them sitting in the quiet room talking about everything and nothing. Taako narrowly avoided the subject of family (aside from Lup), and Kravitz seemed to dodge a few questions as well, but the conversation was fun and interesting the whole way through. The rain poured on- even getting worse and turning to hail- but neither of them noticed very heavily until Lup and Barry came bursting through the door, completely soaked and shivering. Taako jumped in and got some towels, while Kravitz introduced himself sort of awkwardly. As Taako turned a corner and almost re-entered the living room with a pile of towels in his arms,he stopped to catch the back half of the conversation his sister and brother-in-law were having with Kravitz. 

"-anything bad to him" a voice that sounded like Barry's seemed to reason. 

"No, no. I have no idea what you may be suggesting." Kravitz.

Lup: "Well, you seem fancy. You better get him cool shit- and don't take advantage of the fact that we don't have as much-"

"I promise, I'm not like that. Besides, he may never reciprocate anyway." Kravitz.

"Taako," Lup called. "Do you have those towels? I feel like a goddamn aquarium in here."

Taako waited a second or two, and then came into the room. "Do you think it'll stop raining anytime soon?"

Barry chuckled. "Monsoon season. It'll probably die down at like three A.M., knowing this time of year"

Lup rolled her eyes. "Fucking nerd. Hey-!" She looked at Kravitz. "Stay the night! It's nasty out there right now. We've got a pull-out couch and everything."

Kravitz glanced at Taako as if to say 'why is your sister acting like this to someone she just met?' 

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable asking so much of you."

Eventually, the three of them coerced him to say yes, with reasoning like 'it's pouring outside', 'you'll never get home safely', and 'we can play clue'.

They did play clue, and Lup and Taako tag-team cheated by showing each other all their cards and making it so that Lup won. Barry complained that this was how they always played clue, but the game was ultimately fun for everyone. They told jokes and pulled tricks, and at one point Kravitz even pulled a card out of his sleeve jokingly, which made Lup yell out in laughter.

Barry was the first to admit he was tired, followed by Lup, and Taako came after, clearing up the table. He helped Kravitz pull the bed out of the couch, and got him some pillows and blankets. 

He tossed a pillow on the bed, looking up at the other man tiredly. 

"Do you need anything else?"

"Thank you, really," Said Kravitz, unfolding a soft, green blanket. "I'm fine."

"Okay, well, Goodnight then."

"You too."

They stared at each other for a couple seconds.

"Sleep well." Kravitz whispered in a gentle manner.

"Yeah. And yourself." Taako turned and retreated to his room, landing headfirst on his own bed.

"Christ," Taako mumbled into his pillow.

He lay there for a few minutes, eventually drifting off into sleep. He wouldn't remember this, but he would dream about a cool breeze brushing over him as he lay face up in a field, sunlight painting pictures through the clouds as he laced his fingers in and out of- someone else's. It wasn't clear. The dream would slowly turn cold as dark clouds very quickly overtook the sky, the straw-like grass around him wilting, almost flinching from the small, cold raindrops that pelted the two of them. Taako would try to get up, but his hand was stuck in the grip of the other man, who lay in a dazed state, his grip still tightening. 

Taako wouldn't remember much of the dream, but it was the reason he woke up. It was the reason he tossed and turned unsuccessfully trying to sleep, and it was the reason he gave up and sat on the edge of his bed a few hours later. He knew elves didn't technically have to sleep, but something told him that meditation was too hard to accomplish at this time anyway.

He stared at the edge of his bed absentmindedly, contemplating the idea of getting up for a drink of some sort.

"Whatever," he half whispered to himself, "I live here." 

Taako got up, wiping the laziness from his eyes, and trudged into the dark kitchen. He glanced at the clock. 4:30. Everyone was probably asleep still. He went to the small coffee machine that sat on the counter and turned it on, with the intention of making hot water for tea. He glanced into the living room at the pullout couch that sat shrouded in darkness, the silhouette of a man placed upon it. Why did Taako let an attractive, undatable man sleep in his living room? He let out a strong sigh and pulled a mug from the cupboard. 

Taako looked again at Kravitz. He would often get lost in thought as his eyes traced his boss's dreadlocks; they were so neatly done and clean. Intertwined in one of the front locks was a dark raven's feather. How was he so coordinated in the way of beauty? He was incredibly handsome.

The dark eyes opened slowly, and Taako quickly pretended he wasn't just doing that. He turned back to the drink he was making and looked down.

He listened to Kravitz readjust himself, and eventually get up out of what seemed like an acceptance that he was not going to fall back asleep. 

"Good morning," came a deep and gentle voice from the other side of the kitchen. He turned and realized that Kravitz was a fast walker. 

"Hey handsome," Taako kept his cool. "You're up a bit early."

"So are you."

"Touché."

Kravitz stretched out a bit. "What time is it?"

"Uh," Taako glanced away. "Almost five, I think."

Kravitz ran a hand through his hair. "We need to get to work by 6:30. I should go."

"We could go together."

Kravitz let out a soft chuckle. "My clothes are at home."

"Oh, yeah." Taako laughed nervously. "I actually need to get ready as well."

Taako started to walk into the other room, ending the awkward conversation. He helped Kravitz put the bed back to its place as a couch, and Kravitz seemed like he was rushing a bit.

"Go to work, Krav."

Kravitz looked up. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here."

" My pleasure."

Taako opened the door for him, and as he walked out Kravitz pulled him in and kissed him, just very gently and sweetly. It was over before Taako realized it had happened. 

"Fuck, do that again."

Kravitz was already gone, walking hurriedly down the hallway.


End file.
